MrsBoldt and the Big Bad Wolf
by Mauztattoo
Summary: Finished.OOC. ConversationConflict following timeline of "Wanderer's Pillow". Saitou goes looking for a lead to Kenshin's whereabouts and gets more than he bargined for. Rated for content and language.
1. Default Chapter

**Mrs. Boldt and the Big Bad Wolf: **a short story from the Mieji.

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, in fact, he never shows up in this story. I do own Georgina Boldt, from _The Wanderer's Pillow. _I missed her and wanted to use her again. Since I'm in the process of working on a Haijime Saitou story (I don't own him either - _DAMN_!), I thought it might be amusing to bring the two of them together. Let's see if sparks fly. To totally understand some of this story, you will have to read my previous story. Plus, you can pick up a few hints for the next one.

Don't like it that I don't write in perfect order? Go read something by Kafka or Burroughs (William S., not Edgar Rice) and come back to this. It will be a model of clarity.

_This is for the Mouse, who wants Georgina's wardrobe, including the corset she refuses to wear. Sometimes the gerbils and I worry about that._

God, I wish that they would let us use spaces when we need them.

_December 1870 Yokihama_

_Words written in italics have no Japanese equivelent._

He heard a soft deep woman's voice say "Please show the gentleman in, Shiori." He entered a room of mixed styles. Western furniture and Japanese tatamis, English tea set and the scent of Chinese Oolong tea. The woman standing to meet him was also a mix of styles. Her hair was worn in one thick braid, with small ringlets hanging past her ears, a western style. But her clothing was that of a Chinese matron, a deep copper brown satin tunic with wide sleeves and long satin trousers. She wore black velvet shoes embroidered with cockerels; the same pattern edged the jacket's neck and front. She was almost as tall as he- it was odd to meet a woman's eyes straight on. Especially eyes like hers. The woman bowed in a western manner, but with more grace than he was used to seeing in one of the foreigners.

"Welcome to my home, Assistant Inspector Goro. It is a pleasure to meet you. If you would be so kind as to take a seat, I would enjoy offering you the hospitality my homeland prides itself upon."

Her homeland was full of hotheaded men who interfered in other people's politics and messed up their cultures, Saitou thought. But she was perfectly polite, as polite as the best whore's always were. "I thank you for your courtesy, Madame Undersecretary. Forgive me for not attempting your most honorable name, I fear to offend you by mangling it."

"You should not allow such a foolish thing to disturb your visit to my home. I certainly still have trouble with your beautiful language."

Indeed, her Japanese was halting, with a soft sibilant accent. "Do you have a name you prefer to be called Madame? By your friends and associates in this country?"

"Yes, I do. Please sit, Goro-san. May I offer you some tea?"

She would not allow him to get too friendly with her. Did she know something was up, or was it just shyness with a stranger? "I would love some good Chinese tea. It has been too long." He sat across from her at a small black table flanked with two western-style chairs. At this distance, he could pick up her scent, an odd sweet fragrance that he had somehow smelled before. She held back her right sleeve to gracefully pour the tea and her exposed flesh radiated the scent even more strongly. She smelled like – Hiko?

Saitou almost jumped out of the chair to grab the woman and shake her till she told him where Hiko was hiding. The whore had not just slept with the pupil – she had the Master in her bed as well? She smiled and took a small plate of pastries from the maid.

"Please try one of these, sir. They are a specialty of my country. They are called sugar _cookies_. Shiori, you may leave now. Let me know if I am needed." The maid bowed and left them.

"You entertain men alone here, Madame?"

"In my land, a woman doesn't fear to engage in conversation with a guest of either sex. Much different from the Chinese, eh? Or even here, where women have a bit more freedom in the Meiji era. My maid is within hearing distance if I should raise my voice, but I am certain that won't be necessary. Please, try a _cookie_?"

He took one of the thin brown disks. It smelled the same as she did –and Hiko did during… The texture was crumbly, the taste sweet and melting, just like Hiko's … He realized the woman was looking at him with a polite, curious expression. Her eyes never left his face. "This is very good, Madame. What is the flavor in this _cukie_? Is that how you say it?"

"Close enough for government work. Sorry, that's a sort of saying from my home. The flavor is _vanilla_. It's from an orchid and is a favorite scent of mine as well as a flavoring." -Let's see you calm down now, you bastard, she thought. I was expecting you to fly at me there a minute ago. What's the burr under your saddle and what game have you come here to play?

So it was a perfume, not Hiko. Not that it explained him having that taste and scent during sex, along with earth, wood smoke and sake. He had just never had a word for it till now. She was watching him again; he had to keep his mind on his business. The maid was gone but it would be better still to cover their conversation further.

"I have heard you are fluent in Chinese, Madame? Perhaps you would be more comfortable in that tongue?"

"You are most kind. I speak three dialects fluently. Would you rather speak Cantonese, Soo-Chow or the language of the rulers' of Beijing?"

"I am most familiar with Beijing's, since I was taught it in my youth."

"Good," she said, dropping into that language. "We will speak fluently and plainly as well."

"Plainly, is not a word I would use to describe such a flowery language, Lady."

"Plain speech is a skill, not a facet of language. Now you wished to question me about my kidnapping last year?"

"Yes, There are a few things which still need clarification."


	2. Chap 2

This is a disclaimer. It disclaims. I am disclaiming. This is called parsing and is really annoying when you think about it. But I don't think about it that much, so you shouldn't either. Oh, by the way, the object of my disclaiming is Rurouni Kenshin. So there.

This is a space. In a space, no one can hear you scream.

"I would have thought that my testimony at the trial was a part of public record, Sir. What else could I have to tell you?"

"There was a testimony missing, Lady. Of a certain wandering swordsman who assisted you during your flight but who did not remain to be interviewed or thanked by the authorities. Or your husband. "

"That young man was only a passing acquaintance, if an important one. He felt the need to be back on his journey and since I and the Captain of my guard were present to give testimony, his was not necessary. It would have been rude of me to pressure him into staying. More tea?"

"Thank you, yes. I interviewed your Captain and received a description of the young man. The Captain appeared to be most impressed by both the man and your own actions during the incident. He says that he still corresponds with you?"

"Yes, I have heard from him several times since the incident occurred. He was very grateful that his record was not besmirched by my death, and that his second-in-command was punished, as was proper." -You bet your ass he wrote me, Bright Eyes. It's always good to know when wolves are hunting.

I imagine his letter beat me here, but not by much. Anyway, you're just a stupid foreign whore, if a well-spoken one. "The Captain described the young man as having bright red hair and crossed scars on his left cheek."

"That is most correct, Sir."

"Did he give his name? The Captain was unclear."

"Himura Kenshin. A wandering swordsman. Quite a gentle and hapless young man, I thought. A chick pushed too fast from the nest by the troubles your country was suffering."

The troubles your country helped start, bitch. "It would be a great help if you could tell me where he is right now, Lady."

"How would I know? As I said, he was a wanderer. He wandered into my life and wandered out the same way. We knew each other for only a short time." -Here you come, asshole. Don't think you can play games with me and not get hurt. I've faced down your family members before and sent them back under their rocks. Uncle Chou gave me your key twenty-some years ago.

"Well I thought you might want to send some word when his child was born."

"I have a son; his father is Fredrick Boldt, my husband. Please explain your curious reasoning about the child's parentage. Another _cookie_?"

"No thank you. It just strikes one as odd that you have no children in your marriage for years and then nine months after you meet one of the few red haired men in Japan, you have a red haired child. Don't you think so?"

"I was visiting the springs at Chibimizu for my miserable barrenness, thanks to the excellent advice of one of your countrymen. As to red hair, it may be uncommon in Japan, but not among my people. Maybe it was the persimmons."

That comment threw Saitou. "Pardon me? Persimmons?"

"Yes, I had a terrible craving for persimmons at that time, and lo, I have a red haired child! That makes a much sense as your idea."

"No I think my idea is the correct one. You did disappear for more than twenty-four hours due to the search being delayed by a very bad storm. When you show back up, it's with Himura. Nine months later there is another redhead in Japan. The physician who examined you said you had bruises on your extremities, but due to your modesty he did not examine you further. Did he rape you?"

"A gentle child like that? Besides, I am not a helpless blossom, Sir; I do not allow people to lay hands upon me without a struggle. The bruising came from my captor's rough handling. One of them was badly injured by me when the opportunity arose. Do you think I wouldn't have been able to defend myself against a man much smaller than I?"

"If it wasn't rape, then you whored with him willingly. I wonder what Mr. Fredrick Boldt would think of that news?"

"If you can pronounce my husband's name, then you can pronounce my own, Inspector Goro. Why play the ignorant detective?"

"Very well. Georgina Boldt, you whored with Himura Kenshin while you were on the run from your kidnappers. You were his pillow for a long wet day and you wound up with his child, intentionally or not. Lucky for you he looks as he does. In plain speech, you bedded a murderer."

"Is that so terrible? I mean, your own wife does so as well, Saitou Haijime. At leastthree or four times a year- or is it less?"

"You know my real name."

"I know much more. Attend. You were one of the Shisengumi during the Revolution. You fought with Mr. Himura on at least one occasion, with no victor in the contest. Since it was discovered that you knew him, you were punished by being forbidden to commit honorable seppuku as long as he breathed in this world. And now you want me to tell you were he is so you can try to end your own miserable life. How am I doing?"

"Your conversation is most amusing for a whore. Please continue."

"Speaking of whores, I suppose it takes one to know. You are attempting to accuse me of possibly one misstep in my life; accusing me wrongly, as it turns out. But I can produce testimonials from numerous people as to the excellence of your performance in the sheets. Oddly enough, they are all from men! Does Mrs. Saitou approve?"

"You will keep my wife's name out of your mouth."

"You are worried about me saying her name, when you kiss her with **_your_ **mouth? After the places it's been? I should think that would be much more insulting. But since it's so rarely, I suppose one could get used to the taste of another man on your husband's tongue."

Saitou was starting to breathe as he would during a duel. The woman across from him sat very still, her eyes bright and hard, meeting his like blades. Their voices were calm and polite though. "I don't know where you would get such disgusting ideas. I thought that male Westerners were bad enough, but it seems that their whores are quite mad."

"You just get stuck on the word "Whore" don't you? How many times a day do you call yourself that? Oh, sorry, did that one hurt? No? Well, I wasn't the one who flinched just now. Yes, I may be older than you, Saitou-san, but your career is quite a lurid one. It made for very interesting reading, especially the descriptions of your "playrooms' and the sort of "play" which occurs in them".

"I don't know what you are talking about."


	3. Chap3

I'll Disclaim later, this is getting good. I can't wait to see what happens next! Do you know?

This is also a space. A space separates things.

"Saitou-san, I cannot believe that you could have forgotten so soon? Here let me call my maid to bring the file…I have maps, sworn testimonies, and even some descriptions that would make a lonely sailor blush. You have had one of those as well, I think, Portuguese, wasn't he? Let my maid bring the file."

"I don't need to see any lies you have concocted. Your guilt is as plain as your bastard's red hair. Tell me where to find your lover. Tell me where the Battousai is or there will be sad and serious consequences for you."

"Worse than yours? After what I know becomes public knowledge? Unlike you, I have hard proofs. There goes your career, your wife, what little is left of your honor. Since you can't kill yourself, I imagine your next career would be sweeping up dung. Or of course, you could take your considerable skills and turn professional, I suppose. You certainly would make good money in such a small specialty market. Oh please, don't get up! My maid would probably hear the noise and come to investigate and then where would we be. Have some more tea and calm down."

"I am going to destroy your life."

"You can try Hebi-san (Mr. Snake –Auth.). Come ahead on, I will take one snake with me at least. Of course, after my sudden demise, everything I know becomes public property. Also, the terrified and tragic letter I have left my husband should cause a lovely little war between our countries, don't you think? How do you think Japan will fare, I wonder?"

"What letter?"

"Oh, the one where I inform my husband and government of your attempts to blackmail me into giving you information on my country to pass to your superiors. Of your threats of violence against me and my innocent child. Threats made by a man who likes to be tied down and rode hard: by more than one rider at a time; I've heard. I've got some samples of the leather goods. You have nice taste in tanners. At least that one I met had a nice ass. Did you pay him in cash or was it a barter sort of deal?"

"How did you come upon this supposed information?"

"I have something you don't –they're called friends. People like me and are willing to do me favors. When I got first wind of your questions I brought them in. My sources cover all of these islands and two continents. You think that you have covered your tracks well, but I know what rocks to look under for snakes."

Saitou just stared into her eyes for a long moment. His glare had made strong men give up without touching their blades. This woman never flinched; she just looked back at him with those odd eyes –clear as water, flecked with black, green, brown, and gold. He would have to burn her to the ground to destroy her, still he needed to find out where she had this famous "File" of hers first or she would take Japan with her to hell.

"Is all this worth your life?"

"Is it worth yours? When you play for high stakes nobody leaves the table till the last card falls. What else do you have in your hand except spite and rumor?"

"I have a red ace to show your husband when I arrest Himura. That would help me win the deal, ne? I have also played _poker_ in my time, Lady."

"There are about seven nasty jokes I could make right now, but you have to speak English to get them. You don't, do you? No? Too bad. To get back on the subject, I thought the reason for your charming visit was that you couldn't find Mr. Himura? How do you intend to arrest someone you can't find?"

"You were just one source yourself, Lady. There are other leads to be followed."

"Well go ahead on and chase those leads. Leave me and mine out of your plans for Kenshin. Whatever plans those are."

"I plan to kill him."

"Then how would you use him against me? Dead men don't give very good testimony in court. And if he kills you, then you lose your gamble and I still walk free. You've boxed yourself into a corner, Hebi-san, and I have nothing to fear from you."

"I won't lose. And a red head on a spike is a very convincing piece of evidence for a jealous husband and a sniggering public. Even if it isn't proved as a fact, the rumor will dog your son's life."

"Don't threaten my child in any way. Or I will crush your head beneath my heel, hebi. Come on, "I'm your_ huckleberry_," as a dentist friend of mine used to say."

"I am not afraid of you." He reached for his tea cup with a steady hand, proud of his control.

"Yes you are, I think." Georgina said, laying her hand upon his.

He wasn't ready, didn't have any protection from her. Her ki swept through him like a storm, blowing away all of the screens he hid behind. He never knew, never thought, that a woman would possess the power of a trained sword master. Especially not a foreign woman. She could not extend it beyond her as Hiko or he could, but her touch was the conduit into his soul. She saw it all. The shrieking thing in his soul fled before her, and she walked around inside his head as if it was a garden. He tried to fight back. He saw glimpses, saw the truth about her and The Battousai; saw her love for her husband and her son. But she was too strong for him to control when he was caught so unready.

She was a trained fighter. He saw through her eyes. The swearing, bleeding kidnapper clutching his slashed arm. The Sergeant whom she had already once wounded brought down with vicious blows. The Lieutenant who had betrayed her lying on the floor, unable to breathe, her watching him die until Himura had begged the man's life of her. Her agreement, but not without malicious damage being done to both men for their sin of laying hands upon an "American citizen." She could destroy him right now and he would not be able to raise a hand in his defense. She had killed before. - A bearded man lay screaming in an alley, a knife blade broken in his chest. Her saw her kick the blade in and watch him die without pleasure, but unrepentant. She could finish it for him now. "Please kill me." Saitou thought to her. "Please make it stop. The burning." He felt her... sorrow?

"No."

She was sitting across from him, hands back in her lap. Saitou was unsure if the last words had been spoken out loud or not, just that he felt empty and oddly, a little lonely. His demon was still in hiding and he wasn't used to the silence. He took a sip from the cup he held in his hand.

"What are you, a witch? A female demon warrior?"

"Just a woman, with a woman's weakness and strength. After you've made a man, it's hard to fear one. I am sorry for your pain, I don't know if I could bear it myself. But do not ask me to end it for you, Ookami-chan, I won't."

In his own head, Saitou heard Hiko's voice_." You were a mad dog; I had either to kill you or let you be. And I'm too sentimental for my own_ _good…My Ookami-chan, you are so pretty. And so sore."_ "Are you too sentimental to kill me, Georgina?"

"Perhaps. You strike out of fear to frighten others, Hebi-san, I heard your rattle. You are not dangerous to one who doesn't fear you, why should you die for that? Besides, salvation is possible, even under a damp rock. If someone loves you enough to go digging for you down there in the dark. You have two people who love you enough, or had two, until you drove the man away with your madness. The woman you hold far from you to keep her from seeing the thing that I kicked away from me there in your soul. You should let her try to help, instead of feeding the flames with your _playmates_."

"I don't need your advice whore. I know the truth about you and the Battousai now. Don't even try to deny it."

"I won't now. I was his pillow as you say. He was my pillow as well. My choice. My gamble and I won. You won't take my treasure from me. I'm sorry about what has happened to you and for what you continue to allow happen. I would help you if I could, but you will not accept my help, I see that. Please accept my forgiveness for your behavior and I ask yours as well for my invasion."

She stood up from the chair and bowed very low and politely before him. She had exposed her neck and back to any attacks he cared to make, bowing before him as one warrior to another. Trusting in his own warrior's honor, the thing which his demon tried the hardest to take away. He would not allow it to happen. He stood and bowed in return.

"I have never received forgiveness, Lady, but I will accept your apology and give you my own. I am sorry to have insulted you so and to have threatened those whom you hold dear. It is finished; I will be leaving now."

"You have never received forgiveness because you have never thought to ask, Ookami-chan. Please don't go, there are things still to be said between us. My maid is approaching, be careful…Have another _cookie_?"

**_Scythe195_ thank you for the kind review. The story I had in preparation with** **Saitou and Hiko is a tough nut to crack. I'm glad that you're enjoying this one. Isn't** **Georgina just so butch!**


	4. Chap4

Mouse just asked me "What the hell is an **_Ookami_**?" It means wolf in Japanese and Ookami-chan is a special nickname given to Saitou by someone dear to him. I don't own Saitou or the person who gave him that nickname, but the story of that is chugging along nicely in my head. For free of course. All of the money rights to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Watsuki-san and I just write this for fun.

Watch this space. Because I'm not allowed to just use spaces and I might try to sneak one in.

Saitou accepted another _cookie_ and enjoyed it more than the first. This might be even more interesting. He had never spoken to anyone as himself, he had always hidden behind one thing, or another, afraid of being seen for what he truly was. Of the revulsion in another person's eyes, the revulsion he had seen in his lover's when Hiko had caught a glimpse of his demon. This woman didn't look at him with revulsion. She saw him with a quiet sorrow and sympathy. She had faced demons before, if not one as vicious as his, and defeated them with her lack of fear. Her only fear was for her son's safety. To provide that safety, she would destroy herself and the world around her without hesitation. Saitou had never admired anyone quite so much. She should have been a man, a samurai, with that courage.

"Madame Jina."

"Yes, Shiori?"

"Nurse says that the little one is awake now and has had his bath."

"Excellent, bring him here please, Shiori-san. I would like to introduce the Inspector to the most important man in my life." The maid bowed and left.

"I should be going, Lady." Saitou said in Chinese.

"Nonsense, Ookami-san! You have been so interested in my son that I insist that you at least meet him. He has just reached his six month, so he isn't much for conversation, but he sure is cute. By the way, you may call me Madame Jina- all my friends do."

"I am I a friend now? As a friend, I ask a question. Could you tell me where I can get these _cookies_?"

She reached over to gently brush crumbs from his blue jacket." Down near the number four pier there's a little shop. Ask for _"Lady Mac's" cookies_. It's my grandmother's receipt which I gave the girl when she and her husband opened the shop. If they can't say "Georgina," what a hash would they make of "McNamarra"? They use extra butter and sugar in that batch... Any way, sometimes a good enemy is better than a good friend. Keeps the mind sharp, you know? Please have more tea. So, my wolf -what will you do now? Continue to pursue Kenshin? Let's make a deal, you and me."

"A deal?"

"Yes, your honor for Kenshin's life. I won't make anything public; in fact I'll bury it myself in any sort of hole you'd like to dig. In return you pledge to never harm Kenshin."

"I can't make that promise. There is too much between the Battousai and me. Go ahead with your plans; at least I will finally receive the punishment that I have always deserved."

"That the thing in your heart tells you to deserve. You shouldn't listen to him so much. Or let one of the two people you care about in this world help you destroy it before it consumes you… Here's a compromise: you don't actively look for Kenshin. If you are fated to cross paths – well that is the will of The Tao and I will not argue with God. I will not hold anything against you in that case. I will keep my file just in case your demon gets the upper hand again and comes sniffing around after me and mine. Fair?"

"Fair. You speak of The Way and God in the same breath. Are you a believer in any religion?"

"I have seen both good and bad come from those who claim to speak in its name. I am so mixed in my mind that I take from all and sift to leave merely the pure truths. Here is one for you to keep, Ookami-chan: True love does not always conquer; but it is always worth the fight. Here is my son" she finished in Japanese and stood up to walk to the figure in the doorway.

Saitou rose and turned as well. She had given him much to think about, but already the whisper of the demon was starting to float back into his mind. But he would hold to their bargain. He was tired of running about anyway; perhaps he would spend a few quiet days at home. Perhaps Tokio would play and sing for him, he hadn't asked her to since Okita had died. He wondered if she would.

Georgina took the cooing bundle from the maid and smiled down into the tiny face. She carried him over to Saitou, and before he could stop her, she had deposited the baby in his arms. "He won't hold anyone or allow himself to be held," she had seen that in his mind. "It's time for him to try and break that habit." She stepped back, folding her hands into her sleeves.

Saitou looked down into huge amber eyes, flecked with green, gold, and black. A mixture of both parents' with the Battousai preeminent. But not the Battousai's eyes. These big eyes held no pain, shame, anger, or fear. They watched him with curiosity, and were totally innocent as his must have been once. The froth of red hair above those eyes was pure Kenshin, however. He had seen Georgina's wisdom and her desperate gamble. She had won her treasure and its price was that he who made it possible would never know.

He bent his head to look closer into that face and was shocked when a tiny hand reached up to grasp one of the spikes of hair he allowed to hang over his eyes. The little face split into a nearly toothless smile and he had to laugh along with the baby in his arms. It had been years since he laughed and it sounded a little rusty at first, but it got stronger as the other little hand grabbed more hair and the baby's laugh grew as well.

Georgina watched the laughing man holding her son. Her gambler's nerve had whispered for her to take the chance. She had seen that this man who could be so vicious a killer could not bring himself to harm the innocent and indeed had severely punished anyone guilty of harming a child. Just in case, her hand was on the stiletto strapped to the inside of her left arm. It was in a spring sheath, and she could have it out and buried in the distracted man's throat in an instant, pulling her son to safety before a drop of blood fell. Her nerve had been right to take the chance. She watched a snake turn into a man before her eyes. She would neither trust him nor want him near, but she would pray that some day he would find peace.

Saitou brought his face closer to the baby. He smelled clean, fresh and innocent, warm and unafraid in a stranger's arms. Both his parents had fantastic courage - this child would be formidable. He would need a strong guide. Looking at the child's fond mother, Saitou knew he would never lack for it. Suddenly a tiny hand was gripping his nose and the baby's delighted babbling made all of the adults in the room laugh.

"Your son is strong and brave Jina-san. What is he called?"

"His name is Fredrick Kenshin Boldt. For his father and his protector."

"Which is which?" asked Saitou in Chinese.

She disengaged her son from his victim's body and gave his giggling face a gentle kiss. "Does anyone here care?" she replied in Chinese as well. The boy began to fuss and wiggle a bit in his mother's arms. "Oh, I know what you want. Shiori please go get me a burping cloth. My little Master here is hungry." The maid bowed and left. Georgina walked back to her chair and turned it to present her left side to her visitor's view. She began unfastening the tunic.

"You're going to feed him here. Now. Yourself?" Saitou asked in a strangled sounding voice, smoothing his bangs back away from his face.

"He is hungry here and now. And feeding babies is what Nature gave me breasts for, even if they are also fun for other things. You won't see anything, besides you should be on your way now, if you have no more questions. There, don't fuss, Little Red, lunch is right here."

Saitou heard the small soft sounds of the nursing baby, even if he was hidden by the open tunic. He watched in fascination as Georgina's smile became even tenderer and the aura given off by she and the babe was far too bright for Saitou's demon, which fled once again. He wasn't lonely for it this time, because it wasn't silent in his soul right now. He had the memory of this child's laughter to keep him company, for a while at least.

"There was one more question, Lady. About this famous file?"

"File?" She looked up blankly. "What file? One gathers so much paper in the way of business that it's hard to keep up with it. I think the day before I leave Japan I will have a nice fire built and toss all of the useless stuff onto it. My little boy would enjoy watching a cheerful bonfire, don't you think, Ookami-chan?" But I will be watching and updating till then, my Wolf, just in case that fiend in your head gets nasty ideas again. Besides, you are turning into quite a little serial novel for me to read. Even after I leave this country, I'll have an eye kept on you. I hate it when stories are left unfinished.

"Then I will wish you good day, Jina-sama. May you and those you care for have long happy lives. I do not believe we will meet again."

"That would be best, Saitou-san. Please try to be kind to yourself for the sake of the woman who loves you, if not the man. Try to remain a man who cares, if only for two people in the world. And I think you look better without the bangs before your eyes, they hide your face too much."

"Two people? I think that your son would make it three. And I have no need to hide my face before such a tiny good friend. And a brave good enemy." He bowed and received her nod in return, then left the room.

Passing the maid, he gave her a smile. She blinked and smiled widely back at the handsome man who been visiting. Funny she hadn't thought of him as handsome before. At the doorway, Saitou paused to brush his bangs back down over his eyes and replaced his cap. He headed out to find that bakery wondering if Tokio would like_ cookies_ as well.

…That's it kids. Wow, that turned out to be more work than I thought, but it was fun. Mouse wants me to write something more "modern". I do have a sort of AU mystery story in the outlines I keep near the gerbil cage. The original characters don't appear, but the hero is a descendant of Kenshin and Georgina - well, one of the heroes. It might be a break from the Hiko/Saitou story which is turning into a novella spanning thirty-five years. Please let me know if you would care to read such a thing. My continuing gratitude to _scythe195_ and _Marlingrl_ for reviewing my work and the giving of pats on a pitiful newbie's head. Take care, kids. Ta!


End file.
